gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis: The Deep Web
|time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= }} Computeropolis 4 ''(also known as ''Computopia 4 in some regions) is an upcoming 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fantasy comedy film, the fourth installment in the Computeropolis franchise, and the sequel to Computeropolis 3 (2010). It is in production by Gingo Animation, and will be written and directed by Audel LaRoque, the director of Computeropolis (2004) and Computeropolis 2 (2007). The story was conceived by LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, and Ash Brannon, co-director of Computeropolis 3. Universal Pictures will release the film in the United States on July 27, 2018 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will reprise their respective roles as Peri Dazz, Nicky Kickzoo, Vinna Binz and Travis from the previous films. They will be joined by Jason Lee, T. J. Miller, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover, and Tom Hardy. The plot will focus on Peri and his gang going to the deep web, via the bootleg world. Premise Peri and his friends take a trip to the bootleg world, known as the deep web. Cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Jason Lee as an unnamed emo guy *T. J. Miller *Elizabeth Banks *Danny Glover *Tom Hardy *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *Kari Wahlgren as Carol Production In August 2007, Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. has stated that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney wants to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2015 release date, saying, "nothing is official." Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, officially announced on July 2, 2013 that Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. In December 2013, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In January 2014, Universal announced that McCartney and Spade would be reprising their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In March 2014, LaRoque confirmed that John Debney will return to compose the score. On November 7, 2014, it was confirmed that Sarah Silverman was returning to voice Vinna Binz. In March 2015, Dan Fogler confirmed that his character Travis will return. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." It was also announced that Jason Lee had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film. In July 2016, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. In September 2016, LaRoque posted a photo on his Twitter page that they had begun animation on the film. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that T. J. Miller, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover, and Tom Hardy were cast as new characters in the film. On June 2, 2017, Debney confirmed that he had started working with the film's score. Release Computeropolis 4 was originally planned for a 2016 release. However, Universal Pictures announced in January 2014 that the film would instead have its official wide release in theaters on July 21, 2017 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the second film. In June 2015, the film's release date was moved up to March 2, 2018. In October 2016, the film was moved up again to June 1, 2018. In January 2017, the release date was once again shifted to July 27, 2018. The film will get an early release in the United Kingdom on June 28, 2018. It will also be given an IMAX release. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis 4 Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures